Little White Lies
by The Mudblooded Slytherin
Summary: Draco has been cursed from birth and only until his sixteenth birthday to live. If Harry doesn't kill him before then, Draco's horcrux will be lost forever. Because Harry has a hero complex, and sometimes little white lies can save broken hearts. Slash.


_------_

"_I love you, Harry," Draco said softly._

"_I love you, too," Harry whispered as he raised his wand to Draco's temple. He had to look away as he spoke the words. "Avada Kedavra."_

---

It had been surprising when Malfoy had stopped him on the way to Transfiguration, asking politely to speak with him alone. It had been alarming when he brought him into a slightly cramped broom closet and cast a Silencing charm. It had been shocking when he told him that he was going to die. When Draco Malfoy told Harry Potter that he loved him, Harry didn't know what it was.

"It doesn't matter much anyway," Draco said quickly, averting his eyes. "In a month you'll never see me again. Actually, I was planning on leaving Hogwarts. You know, seeing a bit of the world before I –"

The kiss had been a split-second decision. Harry didn't know why he did it. Perhaps the knowledge that Lucius Malfoy had willingly allowed his son to be turned into a Horcrux for the Dark Lord painted a picture of Draco's home life that was uglier than he'd imagined; he probably didn't have too many happy childhood memories. And, Harry thought with regret, he had been repeatedly trumped by Harry when at school. If Harry could make Draco's last bit of time a little better, give him some happy memories, well, it was his duty, wasn't it?

---

"Harry, what do you think you're doing?" Hermione asked. Harry started; he never could get used to Hermione in the boy's dorm - no matter that she'd been sleeping there in Ron's bed for upwards of three months.

"Packing," he answered shortly.

"I can see that," she responded huffily, folding her arms across her night gown.

"Then why'd you ask?"

"Harry." She fixed him with one of her looks. He sighed.

"I'm going. No, I'm not telling you where and no, you can't come with. I talked to Dumbledore. It's all worked out."

Harry hefted his trunk and strode to the door. He hesitated. "Explain to Ron when he wakes up. Just… just tell him I had to do this alone. Take care of Hedwig for me," he added as he disappeared silently down the steps.

Hermione watched his decent sadly, then laid back down in Ron's bed, thinking. She trusted Harry with her life, she supposed she would have to trust him with his.

---

Harry wondered if it was because of Draco's connection to Voldemort, & Voldemort's connection to Harry that caused Draco to love him. He wondered if it was the connections that demanded Harry kill the boy himself, or if it was the love. He supposed it wasn't particularly important either way. All possibilities ended with him dead.

"Harry, look!" Draco pointed excitedly out of the train window.

Harry rolled his eyes and looked. "It's a vineyard."

"It's a vineyard!"

"…so?"

Draco sighed dramatically at Harry. "It means we're in France!"

Harry snorted. "Because there aren't vineyards in other countries?"

"Exactly. Can we visit one?" Draco gave him his puppy dog eyes. Personally, Harry thought they made him look a bit constipated. Besides, they were unnecessary. They both knew what Draco wanted was what Draco got.

"Of course we can." Harry smiled and pulled the blond boy into his lap. "Later."

---

They had seen the Eiffel Tower, the Leaning Tower of Pisa, the Pyramids of Gyza, Cairo, New York, Nebraska, Moscow, Baghdad, South Africa, New Zealand, Australia, and both the North and South Poles. They had stayed in five star hotels and roach-infested pay-by-the-hours, in bed-and-breakfasts and in barns. They ate at gourmet restaurants, truck stops, and vending machines. They spent pounds, dollars, euros, and yen. They toured, they clubbed, they made love. They did as they pleased, and it pleased them to do so. But good things never last, and this was no exception.

"Draco..."

"I know. It's fine. I would have wanted it this way, anyway. You know, they may have ruined my life, but they won't ruin my death."

They shared sad smiles.

"I love you, Harry," Draco said softly.

"I love you, too," Harry whispered as he raised his wand to Draco's temple. He had to look away as he spoke the words. _"Avada Kedavra."_

---

"Harry?"

Harry started. He would never get used to Hermione being in the boy's dorms.

"Harry, are you alright?" She pulled aside the curtains.

Harry just gave a sort of half-hearted shrug.

"... did you love him?" she asked softly.

Harry frowned, thinking. "No," he answered finally. "At least, not like..."

"Not like he loved you?" Hermione prodded gently.

"No," Harry agreed. "...not like he loved me."

------


End file.
